Conventionally, a mirror for imaging an area rearward of a vehicle (including an area obliquely rearward of the vehicle) has been provided on a side of a vehicle front portion. There are various inventions related to such a mirror, and for example, there is an invention to reduce wind noise during driving by forming convex pieces extending rearwardly on a rear end edge of a housing which is an outer shell member of the mirror (see Patent Document 1 below).
Meanwhile, in recent years, there has been studied a system for imaging the area rearward of the vehicle by an imaging device instead of the mirror and for displaying a captured image on an instrument panel or the like. With this system, it is possible to check a rear situation of the vehicle without significantly diverting driver's eyes from a forward area.
Further, as a device used for the above-described system, there is a rear imaging device including an imaging device and a housing for housing the imaging device (see Patent Document 2 below). The rear imaging device is formed with a recessed portion in a rear portion of the housing, and a lens of the imaging device or a lens filter covering the lens is disposed in the recessed portion. Then, the imaging device in the housing captures an image of the area rearward of the vehicle from inside the recessed portion. Hereinafter, a combination of the lens and the lens filter is referred to as a “transparent member”.